John and the Doctor
by jamesgatz1925
Summary: John and the Doctor
1. Chapter 1

"Stormy…"

"Stop calling me that."

"How old are you now?"

John was silent. He didn't want to talk to this mad man any more, he had enough mad men in his life. He walked away.

"Oh, come on, John! Fine, there, I called you John! Personally, I thought your name was fine, but-"

"But everything changed and I needed a change, ok?"

"There he is! There's the assertive _John Watson _I know."

"You don't know me!"

"Oh, but I do, John. I do. I've known you since you were a child."

"I'm not the same, obviously."

"I know, John, and I know you've hurt and I know you've been in pain. And I also know it's been…soothed, in a way."

"How do you mean?"

"Your acquaintance? I understand, John. I do. He's different and beautiful and wonderful and perfect for you, right? I understand."

"I don't think you do, because it's nothing like that."

"It's everything like that."

"Why am I even talking to you? I'm late."

"Going to see Sherlock, then?"

John turned to the left and walked on. He was staring at his feet, marching forward like he did when he was thinking or angry. In a minute he walked face first into the blue box. John shouted in shock and even more anger.

"Stop doing that! Stop following me! How are you even doing that? I don't even understand! No, no! I don't want to understand!" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm just playing with your time stream. It's not hard, Stormy. I can go to your future, I can go see you and your…acquaintance."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're going to want to keep him around, John."

"No, I mean, how are you playing with my time stream?"

"I just set the times I want to move and She," he stroked the door to the blue box, "She knows when to move. She's so loyal."

"I'm sure."

"Like you."

"You're comparing me to a blue police box?"

"Loyal things get compared to loyal things. At least I didn't compare you to a dog. She was a person once."

"I honestly don't even want to know." John turned to walk away, again, but he was followed.

"I can just keep meddling with your time stream, John. And I will. What if I made it to where you and Sherlock never met?"

John spun around so quickly the other name's bowtie snapped. "Don't you dare. If you want to go meddle with my time stream, go back 14 years and stop my parents from getting on that train. You help people? Why didn't you help them? He was your friend, you weren't there for him. Why should I trust you? You're no hero," John smiled and chuckled to himself, "No, there's no such thing as heroes, but if there were you certainly wouldn't be one. He was just another person to you, my father was. So what does that make me? Why am I so important?"

"My dear John," he took John's shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes, "Every person I meet is important to me, they're all I have up here," he tapped his temple, "I couldn't save your parents, John, even if I tried. That train crash affected a lot of people, it's what we call a Fixed Time."

"That's absurd, Fixed Times can be re-written."

"Ah, you've been talking to my wife again, have you?"

John glanced at him and quickly looked away again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help them, John, I am. But now-"

"No, no buts. I'm an orphan."

"You were adopted."

"Yeah, no, you're right. Jack and Karen are great parents. But-"

"You have Sherlock."

"He's no replacement for a father."

"You're right, John. I'm sorry." He turned away from John and went back to the police box.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, you know. People to see, people to save. I don't know when I'll be done saving you humans." He stepped away from the police box again and went back to John. "I want you to come with me, John. But if you don't want to you don't have to," he leaned in to hug John, "You know where to find me."

John snorted, "I don't."

"Of course you do." He let John go and took off in the box.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock was bored. And curios. Like always. He was bored from lack of any under the table work Mycroft would give him, bored with school, bored with everything; except John. John was his excitement. Anything John wanted to do, he'd do.

"Sherlock, want to go ice skating?"

"Sure."

"Sherlock, want to go to a movie?"

"Of course."

"Sherlock, want to play video games?"

"All right."

"Sherlock, let's try to pick up some girls."

"Not really my area, John, but all right."

The list of what Sherlock would do with John is endless. When it comes to mutual boredom, John was the brain.

But John did have other friends. He had Mike, the mutual friend that set them up; Greg, the friend he'd met at the park looking to participate in a pick-up game of football; Sally, Greg's girlfriend; Anderson, Greg's friend that Sherlock _really _hates; and Sarah, the girl that wants John. And Sherlock hates her, as well.

On the nights John decides to see his friends and not Sherlock, it triggers an unhappy boredom in Sherlock. It's not like Sherlock's obsessed with John, he's just genuinely interested in John. On the nights that he has the unhappy, John-less boredom, he does something that is focused on John.

More recently, it's been to unlock the secrets of the Doctor, and how to summon him.

John says the Doctor is almost always around at random times. Sherlock works in questions and figures out his trend: when John feels especially alone. He stopped coming around when he was 12 because John was sent to boarding school and didn't need him anymore, like an imaginary friend. The Doctor came to see John most recently because John found out his adopted father is ill, dying actually.

Sherlock admired -and secretly became jealous of- the Doctor's loyalty to knowing when John was hurt.

At the end of his tracking and charting, about two months after John was last visited by the Doctor, Sherlock feels his testing and observing is complete. He needed to trigger John's need for the Doctor. He felt bad, the little part of human emotion in his heart felt terrible for needing to hurt John, but at this point Sherlock needed to be proven right and wrong; right in his data and wrong that the Doctor doesn't exist.


	3. Chapter 3

John came home from Sarah's around 11:45, which was late for him. And honestly, Sherlock hadn't planned _this _particular fight.

"Where've you been?" Sherlock asked as John was hanging up his coat.

"Sarah's."

"Good time?"

"I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it was…good. Yeah, good."

"Do you like her, John?"

John choked on the water he was sipping. He coughed, "Why do you ask that?"

"Just observing."

"Stop observing, it's none of your business."

"I'm your friend, I'm merely trying to offer advice."

"Relationships aren't your area, remember? You're married to Cambridge."

"I'm just trying to help."

"Don't, ok?"

"Why do you not want me to ask about Sarah? You don't like her, do you?"

"I," John fumbled over his words, "I-"

"You can tell me."

John swallowed, "No, I don't really like her."

"Why not? She's pretty."

Here they were. The words they hadn't said about the touches and the smiles and the eyes. The words John had no desire to say, but at this point it was beating him up so badly he couldn't handle it anymore. It physically pained him.

"I, uh," he swallowed again, "I like someone else."

"I know, John."

"You do?" John gave him _the _look, the look they shared with only one another. It was bashful and sweet, and this time a little hopeful.

Sherlock stood and went into the kitchen, where John was standing against sink. He got close to John, threateningly close. Here was his opportunity. "You should go out with Sarah, John."

"Wh-what? Why?"

"Because the person you think you want," Sherlock sighed, "Doesn't want you."

"You-what?" John's voice sounded sad and broken.

"Why would I, John? You're right, I am married to Cambridge, it's the most important thing in my life. You, you've got nothing. You're not in Cambridge, you're not smart, like me, you're not attractive like-"

"Like Sebastian?"

Sherlock felt a sudden cringe in his stomach, a pain he'd never felt before. How could John think he was attracted to Sebastian, a rude jack ass, and not him? How could John think it could ever be anyone besides himself? Sherlock wanted to embrace John, but he wanted the answers. His body was full of desire and want for John, but his brain was full of the desire and want of the answers to the Doctor.

"Yes, John. Sebastian is," Sherlock paused for dramatic affect, "Sebastian is so much-"

"You've been leading me on?"

Sherlock laughed a wicked laugh, "I haven't led you on, you idiot boy. I haven't done anything. It's obviously in your little pea brain that you imagine me leading you on. I'm not."

"But you-"

"God, John, you can't possibly be this dense!" Sherlock threw his hands up in the air, "There are no 'buts'. I don't want you! Should I spell it out-"

John threw his glass of water against the refrigerator. It shattered into hundreds of tiny sparkles, "You're such an asshole! Why do I even put up with your stupid shit? I hate you, Sherlock!"

John's words hit Sherlock where he didn't know it could hurt. He wanted to cry in the pain of John's pain, but he couldn't. "Why? Because you've formed your own illusions?"

"Shut up. Just shut up." John made his way to the coat rack and threw his coat on.

"Where are you going?"

John threw the door open, "Why do you care?" He stepped through and slammed the wood shut.

Sherlock waited until he knew John was out of the building, to gather himself and avoid running in to John. He knew where John was going to go: to the park where he ran into Mike, the day he met Sherlock. It was secluded and nice, it was John's favorite spot.

John sat on a bench and looked around. It was dark, quiet, just the way he wanted it. He ran through the entire fight with Sherlock, all the words, the empty confession he made and the rejection Sherlock conveyed. He thought of Sherlock and Sebastian together, it made him physically ill.

He leaned forward over his knees and buried his face in his hands. He began to whisper to himself, "How could I have been such an idiot? Of course he wouldn't want me, nobody ever has and nobody ever will. I'm a nobody that will soon have no parents." John thought of his father and began to cry, "I'm not smart enough for school. Maybe tough enough for the military? No, if I was I wouldn't be crying right now. I can't go back to the flat. I have nowhere to go. I want to be taken away. To anywhere, please, somebody help. Somebody come get me, take me away. "

Sherlock watched from behind a nearby tree. He waited for John to stop ranting, and as he was finishing his speech to himself, Sherlock's heart began to melt. He was losing hope in this so-called Doctor. Where was he? John needed him. Sherlock stepped out from behind the tree, and as he did the whirring was heard and the blue box began to appear.

John didn't really hear it, he was consumed in his own sobs and thoughts. He didn't notice anything until there was a hand on his shoulder.

"John," he whispered.

John looked up, his eyes were red and glossy, his face was flushed and damp. He sighed, "What do you want?"

"To help you, John."

"I don't need help."

"That's not what I got," the Doctor help up his black pad and showed it to John. In scribbles, the words he uttered were on display for him.

"I don't need _your _help."

"Tell me what happened, John."

John tried to refuse, but the Doctor looked genuinely concerned, so he began, "It was Sherlock. I, I guess I told him about my feelings towards him. He doesn't like me back, he doesn't like me because I'm nobody-"

"Nobody is nobody, John."

"I'm nobody to him."

"I beg to differ, dear boy."

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor grinned, "Spoilers."

John sort of chuckled, "Taking words from River, are you?"

"Please, John. I taught her the word."

John laughed and wiped his nose. "I just," he sniffled, "I like him a lot."

"I know, and I'm sure he likes you, too."

"But he just said-"

"Men are idiots, John."

John smiled, "Yeah, that one might be the biggest one."

The Doctor placed his hand on John's shoulder. He stood.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got people to save, you know."

"Oh, right."

The Doctor turned to walk away, took three steps, and turned back to John, "Do you want to come with me, John?"

"Where?"

"Another decade? Another planet? Another galaxy?"

"Wh-when will I be back?"

"Whenever you want."

"How do I know-"

"Trust me, John. I'm the Doctor." He held his hand out to John.

John looked at his hand, then took it and stood. He followed the Doctor to the police box and went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

John was instantly mesmerized. Never has he seen anything like this, few people ever have. It was huge, it wasn't a normal police box. It had stairs and giant walls, and right in the center was the control unit, which it itself was larger than a normal police box. He was stuck, he stood for a moment and stared.

"John, close your mouth. For some reason flies manage to survive the whole space and time thing."

John closed his mouth but continued staring.

The Doctor came close to John and poked his shoulder. "John?" He poked John again. "John, are you all right?"

"It's," John swallowed, "Bigger…on the inside."

"Yes, yes, we get that a lot. What else? Use words."

"It's…"

"Listen, John, I've been waiting for a long time to bring you in here to show you. The next adjective out of your mouth needs to be something spectacular, or else the build up won't be worth it." The Doctor anxiously eyes John.

"It's…" John lowered his head and scanned everything at eye level. His eyes stopped at something. "Blinking."

"Blinking?" The Doctor was still looking at John. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"No, it's blinking, there, that button."

"Ooooh!" The Doctor jumped away from John and up the stairs to the control console. "Oh, no! Not now, not again!"

"What? Again? What's happening?"

"We may or may not be crashing," The Doctor twisted a few dials and looked back to John, "I'm hoping for the latter."

"What? How can we be crashing? We only just started moving!"

"She's been a little temperamental lately," The Doctor was now on the other side facing John. "Either way we'd better land."

The Tardis rocked and something in the distance sparked. John almost fell over, but he caught the hand rail and made it up the stairs. He held on to the rail as the Tardis whipped and whirled.

"Anywhere particular you'd like to go?" The Doctor called to John. The Tardis whipped again and he almost fell over. "No, no, never mind! Not yet, Sexy, not yet. Just give me a minute."

"Sexy? Did you just call it Sexy?" John called to him, but of course he didn't hear John.

In minutes they were crashing into the ground. John fell to the floor, but the Doctor quickly pulled him up and toward the exit.

The Doctor didn't know where they were, and even worse John didn't know. He wasn't _that _scared, John is a brave young man and didn't scare easily.

The image on the other side of the door wasn't frightening, it was actually nice. Calming, really. They were in a field of grass, a few trees were scattered but not much. Maybe they were in a park. There were small children playing in the distance, none noticed a blue box falling out of the sky.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. Let's go ask."

They made their way to the group of kids. None looked up until the Doctor spoke, "Hello, children." Then, they all turned around. "Can any one of you tell me where I am and what year it is?"

A boy spoke up, he had an American accent. "We're not allowed to talk to strangers."

The Doctor turned to John, "Americans, so untrustworthy." He looked back to the kids, "It's ok, I'm the Doctor."

"If you're a doctor-"

"_The _Doctor."

"Where is your ste-stetha-"

"Stethoscope." John said. The Doctor glared in his direction. He shrugged, "What?"

"And where's your white coat?" A little girl asked.

"I'm not that kind of doctor-"

"And why do you sound funny?" Another little girl asked.

"I sound funny?" The Doctor pointed at himself, then at the kids, "You should hear you from my end."

"All right," John pushed at the Doctor to make him move, "Sorry, kids, go back to your game now."

The kids were whispering to each other, "He was weird."

"You're weird!" The Doctor yelled back. John pushed him on.

"It's all right, we'll just find someone else. Or something else. It looks new, clear, maybe it's-"

"It's not a film, John. Time doesn't mean clarity or quality."

"Oh, right."

They walked out of the field and into the road. The buildings seems current to John, only a few things were different. They went into the first shop they could find, it was a Starbucks.

"Well, we're in America."

The Doctor spun around to John. "How do you know?"

"Dollar signs."

"Oh, right."

The Doctor went to a woman that was sitting alone on her computer. "Excuse me miss, can you please tell me what year it is?"

"2011." She looked a little scared.

"Perfect, thank you." He went back to John.

"I could have told you that."

"What?"

"That it's 2011."

"How do you know?"

John held up the newspaper he was holding.

The Doctor was looking around, "Stop picking up Sherlock's thinking skills. I liked you better when you were-"

"Dumb?"

The Doctor looked back at John. "No, I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, in John's actual time stream, Sherlock was slumped against a tree trying to gather everything he just saw. He wanted to jump for joy, his hypothesis was proven correct and he was proven wrong. He wanted to run home to tell John, then he remembered John just left with the Doctor. Then, his stomach ached. He hurt John, John might have been angry with him. What if John never came back?, Sherlock wondered. He sulked home.

He sat in his chair in the desk near the window and gazed out into London. The flat was empty, he was completely alone. He took out his laptop and began writing his conclusion of the experiment when he heard a pop-sound behind him. He didn't notice it at first, until someone began speaking.

"Hello, Sherlock."

It was a woman that Sherlock didn't recognize. He turned around and stood against the desk. "He-hello."

"Don't be frightened, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I," he cleared his throat, "I'm not frightened."

"Of course you are, John's not around to protect you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is River Song, pleasure to meet you."

"You're the Doctor's wife."

"Ooh, John's mentioned me," she sort of squealed, "I should feel honored."

"Why?"

"John's a special person, don't you know that?"

"Of course I do."

River eyed Sherlock suspiciously. "I just came to tell you not to worry, he'll be back."

"I wasn't worrying."

"Well, good, then," River motioned to tap a few buttons on her wrist, "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"W-wait!"

River stopped moving. "Yes?"

"Does he, uhm…"

"Yes."

"You didn't know what I was about to ask."

"I do, the answer is yes, he will forgive you."

Sherlock half smiled, "Great. Goodbye."

"Until next time." River zapped away.

Sherlock sat down again and stared at his computer screen.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, December 6, 2011, huh?" John's hand lightly touched everything as he and the Doctor walked down the street. "I was one this year."

"I know, and this is the year I-" The Doctor gulped.

"The year you what?"

"Died."

John spun around quickly to face the Doctor, "You, what?"

The Doctor pointed at a small shop. "Oh, this looks pleasant, let's go in here."

John followed the Doctor into the shop. It was small, to John it appeared to be a normal restaurant. People were standing or sitting, talking or laughing. Something made John smile because of the atmosphere, the happiness in the small building was intoxicating.

"Hey, how old are you, kid?" The man behind the counter hollered to John. "Ei-eighteen." John stuttered out of fear.

"You can't be in here, son."

"This is a bar," John whispered.

"It's ok, we'll be out in a minute," The Doctor stepped in, "We're just wondering where we are."

"This your little brother, or somethin'?" The man asked.

The Doctor looked at John, "Yes, he is."

"Why are there so many people here? It's like two in the afternoon," John whispered.

The man eyed the Doctor for a minute then answered his question, "You're in Phoenix, Arizona. You boys lost?"

"Sort of, our vehicle has broken down."

"You need to call a tow or somethin'?"

"It's being taken care of, thank you."

"I thought Arizona was supposed to be desert," John whispered.

"It's awfully cold out," The man -bartender, John figured- called, "It, uh, won't really be a problem if you stay in here until your vehicle is fixed. He just can't drink anythin' special." The bartender motioned to John.

"Wonderful, thank you!" The Doctor and John took a seat at the end of the bar. They ordered two 'non-special' drinks and got to talking between each other.

"What happened to the Tardis?"

"Oh, I don't know. Ever since my trip to Galaxy 78, she's been acting strange. Almost angry with me, you know? I think she misses River."

"You haven't seen River much lately, then?"

"No, not really. I've been busy. Always saving something."

"Right, right," John sipped his soda, "So why are we here? She just happened to drop us off here?"

"I guess-" The Doctor was cut off by a flickering of lights. The neon sign on the door had a sparking sound, but nobody seemed to notice. He looked around, people were oblivious. He looked at John with squinted eyes, "This seems oddly familiar…" His voice trailed off as he hopped off the bar stool and ran to the door.

John followed. "What's going on?" He called after the Doctor, who was rounding the corner to the building. The two could hear a dog barking and a horn honking in the distance somewhere, other than that nothing was happening. John was confused.

The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned the area behind the building, ignoring the dog that was barking.

"Hey, look, a dog." John was slowly stepping toward the dog and pushed his arm out to pet it.

At that exact moment, the screwdriver swiped over the dog and his chain, then sounded to the Doctor that the dog was more than it appeared. Once the screwdriver was finished scanning the dog, the dog barked at John. John shuttered for a second, then continued toward the dog.

"John, don't!" The Doctor yelled, but before he knew it the dog was transformed into a part dog, part alien type thing. His head became green with scales, gill-type-things flaring from his cheeks and steam came from his mouth. His eyes turned bright green, like the Sonic Screwdriver.

John yelled and fell backward, "What the hell is that thing?"

"Come on," The Doctor grabbed John's coat sleeve, "We've got to get back to the Tardis!" John was standing and being pulled as more green eyes were emerging from the shadow behind the bar.

Barks were still heard from down the street, but the Doctor didn't stop until he was touching the Tardis doors. He pressed the key in and turned, then went inside. Smoke was everywhere, she was still rebuilding.

"I just need a second!" He called to John and ran in, covering his face.

John stood at the door. "What was that thing?"

"I have no idea, but whatever it was, it was not welcoming!"

"Aren't they generally not?"

"What?"

"Monsters, aliens, I don't know!"

"Aren't I welcoming?" A loud crash was heard, "It's ok, I'm ok! Oooh," The Doctor hopped out of the smoke holding something John didn't recognize, "Got it!"

"What's that?"

"It's, uh, you'll see."

The two ran back to the bar.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry it's taken eternity to update. I just sort of lost interest and didn't know where to go, but now it's back and it will get finished I promise. **_

_** The beginning of this chapter has a warning for Sherlock's language in the first paragraph. **_

Sherlock frantically paced the flat while trying to figure out _what the hell just happened. _Sherlock doesn't curse, just about ever, but right now leaving the boy's mouth is, "What the fuck?!" and "Who the fuck?!" and "How the fuck?!"

"River, River…" Sherlock muttered. He'd heard her name before, of course. In his and John's late night talks, the first time he ever heard of the Doctor, John had mentioned he had a wife named River, and her parents were Amy and Rory. However, up until _very _recently, Sherlock didn't know the Doctor himself existed, but now he exists and has a wife.

Suddenly Sherlock felt very afraid. John's gone, he has no idea when John will be back, if John will be back in one piece, and his worst fear: what John will do when he gets back.

_John can't leave, _Sherlock thinks. _But John will leave. John won't like me anymore. Maybe he'll want to stay with the Doctor forever. What if something happens to him? What if he…what if John…_

Sherlock can't finish the thought. Instead he falls to the ground and begins to hyperventilate.

"I told you he'll be back and he will forgive you," River's voice came from feet away from Sherlock.

Sherlock scrambled backwards on the floor. "Jesus, you scared me!"

"I told you to stop worrying, you didn't stop worrying."

"How did you know I was still worrying?"

River grinned. "Spoilers."

Sherlock looked confused. "I don't understand."

"You wouldn't, would you? It hasn't happened for you, yet."

Sherlock thought that over. "Now I really don't understand."

River laughed. "I thought you were the clever one."

"I am the clever one!"

River laughed again. She tapped the buttons on her wrist, then held her hand out. "Come on, then. Take my hand."

Sherlock pulled back and didn't take her hand. "Wait, I don't—"

"Do you want to go to John or not?"

"Well, yes of course, but—"

River let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed Sherlock's hand before she had the chance to disappear.

River landed more graceful than Sherlock, who flopped on the ground like a dead fish.

"OW!" Sherlock shouted as soon as he hit the ground.

River stared at him and tried not to lose her patience. "Come on, we've got to find the Doctor."

"He's here? And John?"

"Is that boy all you care about?"

"You just mentioned the Doctor!"

"The Doctor and I are _married_. Are you going to marry John any time soon?"

"Wow, wow!" Sherlock shouted. "That's not…I didn't…I'm not even sure that's legal—"

River laughed. "Come on," she said, motioning for Sherlock to follow her. "I'm sure they're around here somewhere—"

Off in the distance, a building exploded with green light.

"Where could they be?" Sherlock sarcastically asked.

River sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said, taking off towards the explosion.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Make sure you notice that I updated chapter 7, too.**_

"So, what is that?" John asked, pointing to the large stick the Doctor took from the Tardis.

"It's, uhm…" the Doctor twirls it in his hands. "I'm not really sure," he admitted.

"You don't know what it is?"

"I know what it is, I'm just not sure what I'll need to use it for."

"You've never used it before?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I live with someone who knows everything, I never need to ask anything before he tells me. And you aren't telling me anything. I like to know things."

"Well, this is a Thing and I've never used it and I don't know what will happen when I do."

John nodded and silently followed the Doctor.

Minutes later, they arrived back at the bar.

"Kind sir," the Doctor called to the bartender, "Do you mind if we wait here again?"

The bartender checked the clock. "Sure," he said, "What is that?" he pointed to the Doctor's stick.

"It's a Thing," the Doctor said.

John and the Doctor sat and waited for about five minutes before the lights began to flicker again. The two men glance at each other, then run out of the bar.

Five minutes later, they arrived back at the glowing dog, except the dog was no longer there.

"Where did he—"

"Ssshh!" the Doctor shouted, pulling out the Sonic Screwdriver and pointing it at everything. John looked around them, around the corner, and he didn't see the dog. Finally, the Doctor glanced up and gulped. "Uh, John…"

John looked at the Doctor, then followed his eyes and looked up. "Oh, dear…"

Up at the top of a building, the dog sat staring at them. It took its form as a regular dog again, but it was growling and barking.

"What do we do?" John asked.

The dog stands on the top of the building, got into a fighting position, then jumped from the top of the building to the ground.

"Run!" the Doctor shouted, leading John down the street and back to the bar.

They ran into the bar and the bartender stared at them. "Look, boys, if you're going to wait in here, that's fine, but don't keep—"

Robotic barking startled everyone in the bar.

"Look, we all need to remain calm, we just—"

The bartender stared at the Doctor, his eyes suddenly empty and his flesh pale. "What have you done to my dog?" he asked, his voice robotic like the dog's barking. Every eye in the bar turns and stares at them, all with the same face as the bartender.

"Ooooh, dear," the Doctor said as he backed toward the door. He reached for the doorknob right as they heard it click locked.

"Doctor, what are we going to do?" John whispered.

"Stay calm," the Doctor said. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid."

"Well, of course not, you're Stormageddon, the Darklord of All—"

"I told you to stop calling—"

The bartender's face split in two at his mouth as he opened his mouth and shouted at the Doctor and John.

"We'll finish this later!" the Doctor shouted, then turned around and kicked the glass door out. "Let's go!"

The Doctor and John run back to where the dog was.

"Why are we back here?" John asked.

"Well, I'm assuming whatever the bar patrons are hiding was guarded by the dog."

"What could they be hiding?"

"Anything; a ship, treasure, more bar patrons."

John nodded. "So what do we look for?"

Finally, the Doctor took the Thing and pointed it like he points his Sonic Screwdriver. From it shot a green light that glows like the tip of the Sonic Screwdriver. The light whirled around in the air for a few seconds, then flew onto the roof of the building.

As soon as it hit the building, it blew up. Green sparks and green smoke flooded the sky.

"Oh, that's what it does," the Doctor said.

John saw something moving out of the corner of his vision, so he looked towards the movement and saw the bar patrons, who were practically zombies now, slowly walking towards them. "Doctor," John muttered.

"I mean, really, I suppose I should have known what to use it for—"

"Doctor," John tried again.

"It probably would have come in handy in the past—"

John grabbed the Doctor's jacket sleeve and shouted, "Doctor!"

"What?!" the Doctor shouted back. He looked back the direction John was looking, finally seeing what John was seeing. "Ooooh dear," he said again, backing down the street.

They back down the street so far that they could run down another street, but as soon as they turned to run, they ran right into another group of zombie bar patrons.

"Doctor?" John sounded worried.

"It's ok, John," he said. "We'll be ok."

John nodded, accepting that that was all the Doctor could offer.

The zombie bar patrons grabbed John and the Doctor, placed sacks over their heads, and dragged them away.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are they taking us?" John whispered under the sack on his head.

"I haven't the faintest idea," the Doctor replied.

Something sharp stabbed at John's back and he screamed at the sudden surge of stabbing and electricity that came from whatever stabbed him.

"Silence, humans!" a robotic voice commanded.

"I beg your pardon," the Doctor sounded offended, "I am _not _a human!"

Seconds later, the temperature and atmosphere around them completely changed. John assumed they entered a building.

Sherlock and River ran toward the explosion as fast as they could.

"John!" Sherlock shouted at nothing. "John!"

"We'll find them Sherlock, don't worry," River tried to console him.

"How can you say that?! How can I _not _worry?!"

River looked around the corner of one building and muttered, "Oh, you get used to this."

Sherlock threw her a concerned look, but before he could say anything, they heard a faint cry in the distance. Sherlock and River looked at each other and ran towards the cry.

They rounded the corner behind the same bar the Doctor and John were in, and saw the crowd of bar patrons pushing John and the Doctor into an old building.

Sherlock wanted to call out to John, but as he was about to open his mouth, he thought better and figured it'd be more wise to keep themselves hidden. River and Sherlock watch the crowd of people disappear into the building; the door slammed shut behind them.

"Not human? That's too bad," a normal voice sounds behind them, "I guess I'll just be needing him."

Whoever was pushing John and the Doctor pushed the Doctor away at this and pulls John against a wall.

"Doctor?! Doctor, what's going on?!"

"It'll be ok, John," the Doctor tried to promise. "I'll get us out!"

The other human voice laughed. "No, you won't. Once we're finished with you, we'll need to dispose of you. You'll be useless to anyone."

"Me? You need me?" John sounded worried.

The voice chuckled. "Only for a while. We need you to get to our home planet."

"Dear…not again…" the Doctor muttered.

"Again? Again, what?" John asked before the sack on his head was ripped off.

"Hello, child," the man said. He didn't look like an alien, but John realized that neither does the Doctor. "What is your name, human?"

"Uhm…uhm…"

The man slammed his hand against the wall next to John's head. "Tell me!"

"John! My name is John!"

The man grabbed John's face rough at first, then chuckled and stroked John's cheek once. "Good boy," he said. He slapped John's cheek in a playful way and walked away.

"What do you want with me?" John demanded.

"I need your brain, boy. You are the key."

"The key? Key to what?"

The man just chuckled and went back to his seat.

"How do we get in?" Sherlock asked, standing at the door they saw John and the Doctor disappear into.

River examined the front of the building they were staring at, then took something out of her pocket. She scanned the device over the door and read what the screen said. "There are two ways," she said.

"How?"

"Well, we could do it the human way and break in," she began, "Or…" she tapped a few buttons on the device on her wrist then held her hand out to Sherlock.

Sherlock gulped and took hold of her hand, and the two disappeared.


End file.
